My Old Life
by A Gentle Wish
Summary: What if Wakana met Rihan in another manner? What if she was not the girlish type of person but a Yato who can defend herself? Catch their fateful meeting and adventures with the characters of Gintama, a story with a strange plot twist. (Credits to the owner of pictures)
1. The Start of Everything

There she was lazily lying down the couch, her long brown hair was scattered across its blue sheets while the sound of rice crispies being chewed was occupying the quiet room. Who was she? Wakana, an Amanto, specifically a Yato whom is gifted with strength and bloodlust. Right now she's just a lazy member of the yorozuya and another idiot.

"Wakana-san, how long are you gonna stay like that?" A certain boy who is wearing glasses nagged her.

"Shaddup Pachi-san... Can't you see this is my way of meditating?"

"Meditating?"

"Yea... It helps me escape all the problems."

"Isn't that just slacking off...?"

"Precisely!"

"Wakana-san... GET UPPP! Why am I doing all the hardwork while you just lay down there?!"

"Oi Shinpachi, your voice is heard all around the district.. What happened?" A certain silver head went inside to see what's happening.

"Gin-san!"

"Gin-chan!"

"Are~ Shinpachi? Ane-san? What's with the ruckus..." A girl about 13- 15 years old asked.

"Ah! Gomen Kagura... Did we disturb you?"

"Nope..."

"Yosh! I have an announcement to make, we got a job!" The natural silver permed exclaimed.

Having them gathered in one place he began to explain the job that they were about to do. It had something to do with a certain house which is haunted by yokais and their job is to guard the whole place up until it gets exorcised. The three members were shocked by the fact that he agreed with it but they had no choice, it was for their salaries and living. Plus, the payment was quite high.

"Oi, oi, oi... Gin-chan are you really sure that you want this job?" Wakana interjected.

"Who knows..."

"Heh... So you just accepted it without even realizing the danger? We're talking about yokai! Yo-Kai! Do you want to die?!"

"Just relax Wakana-san... Gin-san how did you even accept this?" Shinpachi tried to mediate the situation.

"Hmmm... Let's see... Ah it went like this:

One evening when Sakata Gintoki was heading home from a bar, when a mysterious man came up to him and asked him to do a favor, he did not hear nor see the man properly but there was one thing he knew, this was a job for the yorozuya."

"What the hell! You were just drunk! Just say it!"

"Noo... I wasn't." The perm kept his stand kept denying.

"It's alright! At least we get food and a lot of money... Right Sadaharu?" Kagura thought.

"No, it's not all right. There's nothing right here." Wakana rejected the idea.

"Well... Let's just try it for one night." Gintoki concluded.

* * *

On the other side of the story in a traditional mansion there was a meeting held by a certain yakuza family, the Nura Clan. They were not the ordinary kind of yakuzas who just wander around and threat other people. They were more of the unique ones; basically the family is made up of ayakashis that maintain the balance of their own kind. Who was leading them? There are two leaders, one is the Lord of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon and the other is the second Supreme Commander Nura Rihan.

Throughout the meeting all they talked about was the recent happenings of yokais haunting in a house. Their goal? Exterminate those trashes. The talk ended quickly, leaving Rihan a chance to be alone for a while. He went out to the garden of Yamabuki flowers, just by looking at them calmed his heart.

"Why did you leave me?" He muttered to himself.

"Oi Rihan! Get ready; it's almost time to go." Nurarihyon called his son.

From the view of the First, he couldn't feel anything but pity and sadness from his son. Rihan was almost empty, as if his flirty and flighty personalities are a facade. There was a point that he was in his peak but that did not last for long, not since his wife, Yamabuki-otome disappeared.

The second quickly stood up from his place and gave a small nod to acknowledge his old man.

"Old man... I might come back late. Don't worry I'll just explore the town."

"Do whatever you want. On the second thought, do you want to do this alone?" He asked his son.

"That's a pain... Why not? It's been a while since I got to deal with things, ALONE..." Rihan snickered.

With that, moving swiftly to avoid the parade, Rihan manage to get through his team and head to the site. Kubinashi somehow felt his presence but when he tried to follow, Nurarihyon used his cane to stop him from doing it.

* * *

Going back to Gin-san's team, the four idiots faced an eroding gate. The whole place was filled with fog and the house was wide as castle. Dead trees were scattered everywhere and strange sounds were coming from every direction. Wakana can almost sense that there wasn't even a single tinge of something right is going on.

"Ne... Neneneneneee GiGigiin-chan aaarree youuu susure thi–this is the right house?" Shinpachi was now uncertain of his leader's choice.

"Ah! I'm certain of this, well we can always turn back while we still have the chance."

_DONG! DONG! DONG! _

"Oiii! Who was it? Who rang the doorbell? Oi, stop it... We'll get noticed. Kagura was that you?"

"Hah? I'm not the one who's ringing it." That's right; she was busy playing with Saddaharu.

"So who was it?"

"Gin-san, Wakana was the one who rang it." Shinpachi was pointing at the brunette who was rapidly pressing on the button.

Upon seeing this, the silver permed idiot came rushing to Wakana and grabbed her by the shirt shaking the girl violently.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Ehh… Don't tell me you're scared nee Gin-chan~?" Wakana manged to flash a sadistic grin, "I thought you were not afraid of this job?"

_Damn brat... _Gintoki thought.

"O-Of course! I'm not scared! It's just a matter of safety and–"

_BANG!_

Aslam had surprised them, causing the samurai to jump into the Yato's arms. When he looked back to check on Kagura and Shinpachi, they vanished. The silver haired samurai was now at his defensive stance while the brunette Yato drew her umbrella out. Where could those two be? They have no idea. Nodding at each, they went on separate ways to look for their missing friends.

Both of them thought this was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, on top of the eroding roof, there stood second generation supreme commander, observing the actions of a silver haired samurai and a tomboyish girl headed to their death.

_Should I help them out? _That's what Rihan thought yet; never did he expect that his life would change because of this fateful event.


	2. Meeting

A slam had surprised them, causing the samurai to jump into the Yato's arms. When he looked back to check on Kagura and Shinpachi, they vanished. The silver haired samurai was now at his defensive stance while the brunette Yato drew her umbrella out. Where could those two be? They have no idea. Nodding at each other, they went on separate ways to look for their missing friends.

Both of them thought that this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 1

Wakana continued to run across the withered field of shrubs. _This used to be a beautiful garden, _she reminded herself of the past.

_Plip... Plop... Haaa_

A slight sound of saliva dripping had interrupted her thoughts, though she pretended not to hear anything. Wakana remained her usual demeanor but heightened her senses and alertness, anytime this creature could attack and this time, it's going to rain blood.

Just by thinking about it, she felt disgusted about herself. A Yato will always remain hungry for blood and war but despite that, she still tries to suppress these desires, was it that hard? Yes, as hard as hell, she continued to roam aimlessly in order to lure the creature out using herself as the bait and eventually it bit the trap. Scrambling out of its hiding place, the ayakashi quickly sprang upon her back and opened hideous mouth filled with teeth that were sharper than blades with the stench of the dead that can be smelled even if it you're 10 feet apart. Confident enough that it would eat the girl, it never expected for her to fight. Wakana stopped the beast just on time before it could bite her; the umbrella now pierced its throat and with one press, shot the yokai into pieces. The flesh was scattered everywhere, blood was flowing like a geyser and the brunette seemed to be enjoying things.

"Just as I thought... It's going to rain blood tonight." The Yato muttered to herself.

"You bitch... How did you see me?" The yokai struggled to speak.

"O-ya... You can talk? Of course I can see you, you're completely visible." She answered.

"I-Impossible... You can't—" Wakana shot it once more.

"It's possible, now rest in pieces." The brain of the yokai came out of its head.

The brunette shook her umbrella to remove the blood and continued searching for Shinpachi and Kagura, little that she know that a much powerful ayakashi or yokai was watching her kill a supernatural being which everyone was supposed to be afraid of. She was a unique person, based on what he observed.

"I know you're out there so come out now. _Tch_ another one?" Wakana sensed another presence.

Amused with her heightened senses, Rihan decided to deactivate his fear and approach the brave soul. _This is going to be fun..._

"It's quite amazing for you to sense that trash's existence. You're brave, I'll give you that."

"Hah? Why should I want your acknowledgement? You think too high of yourself, damn punk." Hearing this, a vein popped out of Rihan's head.

"Omae... Don't you think you are the one acting like a damn brat? Hmph! don't you know who I am—?" He was cut off by a brisk wind coming from his right side and a few hits of the debris coming from the crack on a wall. _She punched the wall; she freaking punched the wall... Who is this girl? _The commander was now astonished and curious about her, he almost swore.

"Shut up! One more word and I will crush you." Wakana threatened the spiky haired man.

"If I were you... I wouldn't do that." A red string was tangled upon the girl's wrist.

"Nidaime! Are you alright?" A headless man was holding the string restraining the Yato appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, kubinashi, you're just in time for the fun." Rihan was now feeling stronger than Wakana.

"Ugh it's so noisy in here... Oi! Wakana who are these people?" Gintoki arrived at the scene.

"They're no one, Gin-chan. Let's go." The girl was now giving the two ayakashis a death glare.

"Oh okay... I did not find them but this was on one of the bushes." The silver perm doubted the Yato's words.

"Ehhh?! Shinpachi's glasses? Shinpachi are you okay? Oi! Answer me!" Wakana tried speaking to the glasses.

"Stupid that does not mean that if Shinapchi's trade mark is his glasses that is already his soul."

"No, there's a saying that goes that whatever you own is your soul also."

"You're wrong... I think it's more like the things you own reflect you as a person." Kubinashi disagreed with Wakana's idea.

"Who gave you the permission to butt in? Anyways, I want to fight with you." Now the brunette challenged him. "Right Gin-chan? Huh? Where is he...?" There was a note that fell on her head:

**Wakana,**

**Good luck on your fight! I need to take a dump.**

**\- Sakata Gintoki**

That moment, the young Yato fell silent. Wakana's blood began boiling so was her will. Rihan and Kubinashi could sense a killer aura coming out of her. Breathing deeply and exhaling it swift, they knew she was pissed. Her eyes were dark and cold, the grip from the umbrella tightened and with one high jump the ground cracked. Everything went slow motion for the two and because of the moonlight they could see the girl better. Her eyes were the color of the earth, brown and beautiful while the reflection of the moon glistened through it. The girl's brown hair was perfectly straight and long with her nose that was annoyingly cute (noted by Rihan). Her beauty may be average but her charisma was captivating.

Captured by what they saw, everything got interrupted when she started to speak:

"The headless man and the abnormally hair gelled guy remember this night, my name is Wakana and I will kill you!" As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she charged right through them, with a grim smile on her face.

For a second the two froze but when they started smelling a metallic and bitter vile, they quickly turned and got surprised with what they witnessed: a little girl whose umbrella is piercing a person's chest. The man's face was hidden by a large cloth

"Blah blah blah blah, so annoying... Are you guys in heat or something?" Wakana asked the man that she stabbed.

Behind the masked man were a group of rounins and men dressed like the guy she stabbed ready to charge right at her when a strong hit from the back had caused 5 men to them to fly from their places. Kubinashi was astonished with what he had witnessed, _who could do such a thing? _

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" The moonlight was revealing Sakata Gintoki holding his wooden sword.

"Ehh... So copyrighted Sakata Gintoki to Wakana-CHAN!" The brunette hit another.

Rihan and his subordinate watched them as they swung their weapons on their hands showing a great strength, hitting each opponent with precision. Based on his observation, the silver haired samurai was good at using his strong hits to knock down yet it feels like he was still holding back. However, the girl named Wakana was great at using her strength, agility and flexibility in order to knock down her enemies just by using her bare fists and umbrella. Her only problem is, she does not use it efficiently so it somehow affects her endurance.

"Hyaaa! At last... It's over!" Wakana felt relieved as they had finished knocking the last opponent down.

"You said it..." Gin started to sit down, "So, who were those guys?" He asked.

"Who knows...?" The yato stared to the place where they were standing. "Tch, he got away".

_I will get you one day, Mr. Drunk Abnormally Hair Gelled Guy. Just wait._


	3. Mistaking Names

"You said it..." Gin started to sit down, "So, who were those guys?" He asked.

"Who knows...?" The yato stared to the place where they were standing. "Tch, he got away".

_I will get you one day, Mr. Drunk Abnormally Hair Gelled Guy. Just wait._

* * *

**Chapter 2: People often mistake names for one's looks**

"Ah! Gin-san, Wakana-san... You shouldn't be staying out here, you'll catch a cold." Shinpachi arrived late at the scene together with Kagura.

"Eh?" The two exclaimed together.

"Are you Shinpachi? Are you really Shinpachi?" Wakana asked.

"Of course I am what happened? You two looked so stressed?"

"None of your business! Damn brat..." The two idiots looked displeased.

"What the heck?! What's wrong with you two?" Shinpachi retorted.

"So... Where did you go?" Gintoki asked.

"Sadaharu wanted to take a dump so we went somewhere and going back I dragged Shinpachi with me to buy sukonbu." Kagura replied lazily.

"Ahhh... So that's why– that's not it! You made us worry! Kagura-chan don't do that." The older Yato finally sat down and felt relieved with what she heard.

"Umm... Gin-san..." The young boy called out.

"What?"

"Behind you..." The silver perm turned his head slowly. He looked like some robot with rust on it.

"Gh- Gho- Ghossssstttt! Ahhhhhhh! Run for it!" Wakana panicked as soon as she saw the lady in a bloody white kimono. Before she could even make a step Gintoki pulled her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What the hell are you doing? Release me you bastard."

"No... As comrades we shall die together, preserve our friendship and trust 'till the end."

"Friendship my ass! You just want to drag me along!" Wakana realized it but, it was too late.

"That's so mean Wakana-kun, girls shouldn't say that..." The samurai defended himself.

"Oi what the heck are you two doing? It's almost going to eat you!" The megane was now calling out.

"Just leave them be, we will live your life for you, Shinpachi let's go." The younger Yato was completely taking advantage of the situation.

"Ehhh?! What happened to the friendship thing? Eh... So is it okay to abandon the deck?"

The older Yato raised the foot where the hopeless perm samurai held on and with one strong kick; he flung 35 feet high and disappeared within the darkness. The younger Yato's eyes looked amazed while the glasses boy was now shocked with what she did.

"Wakana-san, Gi-Gin-san flew a-away..." Shinpachi tried reassure himself.

"It's okay, it's alright. He won't die." Wakana returned his reassurance.

"That's not the point..." He argued.

"Oi! Cherry boy, you're just scared she might do the same thing to you." Kagura intervined acting like a gangster.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! Nee Ane-san, am I right?" She asked the brunette.

"I have no idea... Leave the poor boy alone." She replied patting the vermilion and black heads of the two companions.

"I'm not weak..."

"Hai,Hai."

While the three continued decided to head home, Rihan couldn't help himself watch them from afar. He was much focused pertaining with the girl and the silver perm, though they seem to be apathetic; the auras within them were so much dark and mysterious than a normal person. What does this mean? They have a lot of secrets.

"Nee, Kubinashi, don't you find them interesting?" Rihan asked the headless yokai.

"No, don't even think about it." Kubinashi knew about the path where this conversation was leading to.

"Eh... You're so stingy."

As the Nidaime continued to observe the ruckus, there was one thing he couldn't get of his mind: the way _her _hair flowed through the moonlight. _Isn't FATE quite cruel? _He asked himself. For long years, he continued to yearn for his first wife and now when he tries to forget everything about her, here comes another reminder. The fleeting moment of someone who posses the same hair (it's weird) and the same sight that he would love to watch again, Yamabuki Otome's raven black hair flowing like thin threads that intertwines his heart into falling in love all over again, but–

That's all in the past; you can't bring back the dead.

* * *

It's been a week after that incident; Wakana was bored inside the house. The sun was at its peak and the heat was unbearably hot. Being a Yato, specie that is weak from the sun, she was quite unique. Her skin and blood does not run dry, but she still has to apply sun block lotion.

While roaming the deserted Kabuki District, she met someone whom she did not expect to see for the second time.

"Omae... You- You are that guy..." The brunette looked like she have seen a ghost.

"Heh... We meet again, little girl." He greeted her sarcastically.

Meanwhile the three members of the Yorozuya that were left behind are hoping that the motherly Yato would come back with their ice candy.

"Hahhh... I'm dying of this heat, Gin-chan, help." Kagura was now running dry, her lips were cracked and her pale skin was forming some red marks.

"Are you okay? Oi, Kagura? Kagura-chan? Gin-san! Kagura... Kagura is..." Shinpachi first saw the Yato in a half conscious state, alarmed by this, he quickly called the man who will drive them to the hospital.

Gintoki quickly rushed out of his chair and carried the little girl towards the motorcycle, Shinpachi and Sadaharu, who was worried about his master followed behind.

Going back to Wakana and the man, obviously the guy that she met was... Nura Rihan. Of course, she still does not know about his name so we'll call him Mr. DAHGG (Mr. Drunk Abnormally Hair Gelled Guy) . Sensing Wakana's tight grip on the handle of her umbrella, he quickly predicted her move. Just when she was about to launch an attack, he used a little of his strength to stop her midway.

"You... How did you? What are you–?" The Yato was stunned, the hanyou used his Kyōka Suigetsu in order to trick her and by that he appeared behind her.

"Secret~" Instead of responding in a negative way, Wakana just smiled her usual smile and stared at him.

Rihan was intrigued by her smile. _I didn't think she could make a smile like that..._ He thought. While looking at her indirectly intense, her features during the day were much more vivid than the night version. Her chestnut brown wavy hair was tied in a bun with little strands loose, her skin was pale and yet it seemed so beautiful with her pink lips. She may look small but her form was what you call good. _This is not me... _But his actions barely agree to his thoughts, rather contradicts it.

"Wakanaaaaaa-saaan!" A distant call filled the empty streets, for Rihan it was not familiar but for Wakana it was Shinpachi.

"Eh?! Shinpachi? Why is he here? He seems to be in a rush." The DAHGG slightly frowned upon hearing her whisper to herself.

_Oi Narrator! Better take your job seriously! What's with that name?! I'm Rihan, Nura Rihan! The Second Generation Commander of the Nura Clan! Not DAHGG! Geez..._

_Hai... Hai..._

Going back to the story, a noise if a motor passed through them and without even noticing, someone had grabbed Wakana's shirt and yanked her away with them. Who was it? Sakata Gintoki was not wearing his helmet nor was in his usual move, it seems like he was worried about something.

"Hold on to her." He passed Wakana Kagura in order for her to hold. _He never used his ordering voice to me but- what's— no, why is Kagura like this?_

"Nee... What happened to her?" The Yato asked in her dark voice.

"I don't really know... The heat must have gotten into her." He replied calmly.

"Shit."

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. Girls shouldn't say those words." Wakana felt a bit reassured.

"I hope so..."

With that, the elder Amanto held on to the younger one like there was no tomorrow.

Her wanting to stop time, him yearning to have a solution and them panicking about what's happening.

From a distance, Rihan continued to follow the gang as they disappear within the mirage.


	4. Note

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I have updated... And I'm sorry about that. I just learned that school gets tougher every now and then. Anyways it's SUMMER! Four months of vacation and more updates and catches. Please bear with me! Thank you! **

**Wish you a happy vacation! Have a fun time! Just don't take it to much that it reaches YOLO.**


	5. Kidnapped

With that, the elder Amanto held on to the younger one like there was no tomorrow.

Her wanting to stop time, him yearning to have a solution and them panicking about what's happening.

From a distance, Rihan continued to follow the gang as they disappear within the mirage.

_Interesting…_

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: If a person has a nice name, don't hesitate to take it!**

The hospital room was a semi-private type, although no one was on the bed next to Kagura's. An hour ago, she collapsed from the heat and right now… she is recovering.

"Gintoki?" Wakana hummed his name, "what… the hell… happened?"

The silver haired samurai turned his gaze away from her, "I told you it was the heat―" and was cut off by two uppercuts.

"Don't give me that shit!" Shinpachi was irritated. "Care to explain what happened a while ago?!"

"That's right! I thought Kagura was the only one who needed care and now… look what happened!" The enraged Yato grabbed him by the collar.

"Hahahaha… Gomen, Wakana…" Gintoki gave off a nervous laugh. "No one really got injured, right?"

_Wrong… everybody was injured._ Except for Kagura. Shinpachi had a broken leg and a neck brace, his glasses cracked, while, Wakana who took all the damage, safely escaped with just a broken arm.

The door suddenly opened, a man wearing a lab coat entered the room.

"Ah! Nakamura-sensei!" Shinpachi tried to stand up from his place but failed.

"Don't sweat it." The doctor gave off a kind smile as he continued, "you three are lucky, no serious injuries… just a few broken bones. No harm done. Anyways, the little girl over there must not eat anything. She will be only under water therapy. Nothing more, nothing less."

The room became silent, the three idiots who were listening and aware all had a sweat bead drop from their foreheads. The all knew one thing, screw that therapy.

Meanwhile, Rihan who had seen the previous happenings now sat on under a Sakura tree. His stare was dazed probably because of the shock he got from a while ago.

As he watched them rush and turn into a mirage, the Nidaime decided to head home but unsurprisingly, something stopped him from turning his back fully. A crashing sound just meters away from where he stood.

He quickly rushed to the source, only finding the young girl he was talking with: her dominant arm raised, outstretched, stopping a beat up motorcycle, while her other arm supported two unconscious injured idiots.

She looked at the witness, smiled warmly, catching Rihan off guard and muttering two words. Two words that made the Nidaime rush to her aid.

"_Help me…" _

As he snaps out of his thoughts, the hanyou started to get his self together helped the poor girl. Blood was rushing out of the curly man's head, the vermilion headed girl seemed fine, the glasses was damaged and Wakana, _Wakana _only broke her arm.

After 5 minutes when the accident happened, people started to gather around them. One man called the ambulance while a homeless man wearing sunglasses approached him and offered help. He said he knew them so he let him tend the three injured and guess what? He held on to the older girl, carrying her bridal style as he leaped up and went towards somewhere, leaving the confused Gura-san behind.

"Oi…. Gura-san… what the hell happened?" Gintoki regained his senses.

"Eto… You guys got into an accident and Wakana was… uhh… taken away?"

"NANI? What have you DONE?! You should have stopped him. Oi, oi, oi! Come back Wakana, come back!"

After his momentary flashback with what happened, the second commander of the Nura Clan stood up and made his way towards the hospital.

Checking up on _someone…_

* * *

**Hey Guys! Finally an update! Sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry; there will be more to come.** **Thank you for following this story! Feel free to comment on whatever you think should happen after this chapter or what should I improve on. Enjoy! **

**Don't you think his actions are suspicious? Tsk…tsk…tsk… ;)**


	6. Update!

**Hi Guys! It's been a long time since I've updated. Don't worry! I'm back! Look forward to the upcoming chapters of My Old Life/ My Mother's Past~**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and support! Oh and by the way, don't forget to check out my second Rihan x Wakana fanfic: Valentines Day Disaster.**

**Here's The Synopsis:**

**"Wakana was known to be the treasure of the Nidaime, and everyone loved her smile. But after Rihan's death, it suddenly lost its genuineness. Worst of all, her days with the Nura Clan and with Rikuo are numbered? With a few more months before Valentines Day, will she be able smile from her heart again? Especially when a certain man comes back from hell for her?"**


End file.
